


Adulting

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bruises, F/F, Married Life, Mornings, Rave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: In which Max is no longer ready for the mosh pit, Shaka Brah.





	Adulting

In an amusing turn of events, Max Caulfield was spending a Saturday morning recovering from the events of Friday night. Despite all the precautions she took before entering the venue, it seemed that she couldn’t escape her first rave without any injuries.

At least she managed to make it back to her and Kate's apartment in one piece. 

As Kate remained busy with a steaming french press, Max was observing a blemish from the night before. 

Using a very clean spoon, she looked at her reflection and eyed the rather conspicuous bruise on her forehead. The mark was approximately the circumference of a golf ball and had a dark red hue. Unfortunately for Max, it couldn’t be hidden that well. Strategically positioning her bangs over the bruise was a hopeless endeavor. 

“Safe to say that my rave days are over,” Max decided, setting the spoon down on the table. 

Kate, who was in the process of pushing the plunger of the french press down, turned her head towards her wife. “And for good reason,” she huffed. “Who starts a mosh pit at a rave anyways?” 

Max let out a sigh. It was difficult to do that “ _ adulting _ ” thing this early morning. Her ears were ringing from last night's rampant EDM and her eyes were still getting used to seeing natural light. 

With the french press in hand, Kate made the short walk from the kitchen to the table. After putting the pot down, she was quick to take a seat beside her wife. 

“Are you sure you don’t want some make up for that?” Kate offered. “It wouldn’t take long.” 

She reached forward to gently caress Max’s face. Her fingers carefully moved the messy brown locks to the side to get a better look at the bruise.

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Max insisted, although she didn’t push Kate’s hands away from her just yet. “Besides, I look more badass with this thing, right?” 

“Yes, if that’s what you want to believe, Max.” 

After pressing a quick kiss to Max’s forehead, Kate stepped away and took a seat across the table. 

In the meantime, Max reached to the french press and poured out some coffee into one of the mugs on the table. 

“How’s Chloe holding up, by the way?” asked Kate. By then, she had grabbed her tablet off the table, i.e the millenial’s means to reading the morning news.

“Chloe’s okay,” Max confirmed with a mumble. She stared down at her little mug of coffee as if doing so would relieve the ringing in her ears somehow. “She said she’d head home after dropping me off, and she really meant it this time.” 

Letting out yet another sigh, Max propped her forearm up on the table and rested her chin in her right hand. 

“Oh god, I’m getting flashbacks to my Bachelorette party.” 

“At least you didn’t end up getting a year-long ban from Powell’s this time,” Kate reminded. She reached for her mug of coffee and kept it close to her. “That did get lifted, right?” 

“Back in February, yeah,” Max replied, nodding her head. “I can’t say the same for Chloe though. She tried to enter the one at Beaverton last week and got shooed away at the door. I think they have her photo up on their wall of banned people.” 

“There’s a wall of banned people at the Beaverton Powell’s?” 

“According to Chloe, there is.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I probably wrote this because I found the idea of Chloe throwing Max a bachelorette party amusing.


End file.
